swaped perspective
by spiritofthecrane
Summary: What makes a Villain, a Villain? Finnick wasn't always evil. He was forced to become what he is today. Join Finnick on his journey from beloved Prince to feared Warlock.


Life is nothing but perspective and reactions. You could be a good person, a great person even, but people whom are also presumed good push you. They push you closer and closer to the edge. And even when you're teetering on the edge they continue to push until you fall and when you fall you become everything you once stood against. You change and warp until your no longer recognizable, even to yourself.

Then, then your the villain. Your the bad guy. You fight and fight to gain happiness but are forever exiled from where you grew. People whom you held dear push you away and treat you like filth.

Eventually you start to see that amongst all the betrayal and lies you realize you aren't at fault. The world turned it's back on you, they are to blame, not you and vengeance consumes every fiber of your being.

Finnick was a prince. A Prince beloved and cherished by all the people of Wonderland. He received attention by everyone in the kingdom, except his mother. He was the queen. Often known as the queen of hearts by her followers, and he the Prince of hearts.

His mother spent her all her time either in her study or in the throne room with her nobles. Very seldom did she spend time with Finnick and when she did all she did was criticize him on his studies.

When Finnick turned 18 his mother dissapeared.

Leaving him in charge of the kingdom. At first he handled it well but as time went on the pressures of running a kingdom he was not yet prepared for hot to him.

His most trusted advisor, a small man named Hannaford, plotted against him to over throw him. He convinces the counsel that the newly crowned king was unfit for the throne.

His plan succeeded and Finnick was removed an exiled. Rumours soon spread and the once cherished gem of the kingdom was now treated as trash.

This is Finnick's story. The story of how he traveled to new lands only to find that the rejection followed. Leaving only hatred and vengeance.

The portal that Finnick had opened from Wonderland closed as the young former king stepped through. He was greeted with the dry air.

The desert stretched farther than the eye could see. Finnick was slightly worried. His magic was weak, the only thing he could do was open portals and that was often a struggle, but after being chased from hi home for false accusations he had no choice.

A deep bitter feeling set in as the thought crossed his mind. He crushed it quickly not wanting to become too angry as he was in the middle of a strange desert and he couldn't afford to become distracted.

With a sigh Finnick set off following the sun. Though the choice might not have been smart, Finnick had a feeling that I he followed the sun he would find something important

The longer he walked, The hotter it became, sweat soaked through his royal clothing. They became heavy heavy, weighing him down. Making the decision Finnick unbuttoned his coat and stripped his shirt.

He wrapped it around his head to keep the sun from bearing down on him worse than it was. Despite it being night it was still hot.

The walk seemed to go on for miles until something happened. He tripped, when he looked at what caught his foot it was a small silver lamp. He picked it up and rubbed it thrice.

Smoke rose out of the opening in the lamp and slowly formed into a blonde woman. She looked bored "you have invoked the spirit of the lamp. You have three wishes. You can't take life nor give wish for more wishes."

Finnick was surprised. He heard of genies from his mother but he never expected to met one. She snapped her fingers in front of him "come on dreamer make your wish so I can leave." Her tone was that of someone who had done this thousands of times.

"Umm I wish to be in the nearest city" she snapped her fingers and suddenly the world shifted and Finnick found himself in a crowded street. "Where are we?" Finnick asked. The genie smiled "the grand city of Agrabah."


End file.
